


Touching On My

by dalinatrix



Series: My procrastinating writes [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Kink, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom Abaddon, Dom/sub, F/F, Knifeplay, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalinatrix/pseuds/dalinatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abaddon brings pleasure in creative ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching On My

**Author's Note:**

> wowowow I hope this is good because its my first one and I wanna do more yeah tell me what you think.

"It's what you wanted, correct?" Abaddon asked. 

She watched your face as you entered the reflective room, with a crisp white bed in the middle. Next to the bed was a tall dresser, a gold lock plastered to the door. A shiver went down your spine as you thought about what could be inside. You looked over the mirror to your right, seeing yourself in the black leather skirt and red silk button down. The white knee-socks didn't hide the fact that your legs were shaking from excitement. You noticed Abaddon staring you down, a certain hunger in her eyes. You turned to face her. 

"It's perfect." 

The sex will be perfect. 

Abaddon walked past you and sat down on the bed, patting her lap. You strode over and straddled her, her hands going straight to grip your hips. You had been in hell with your "queen" for about a year now, she loved they way you fit her body as smooth as possible. Not only in the emotional sense, but physical sense as well. She's loved you for everything you had: your humor, your laugh, your wit, you taste...

Abaddon wrapped one hand into your hair and pulled you to her, kissing your lips with a certain need and passion. The hand on your hip moved down to cup your ass, making you moan into her mouth. She took it as an opportunity to explore your mouth with her tongue. You allowed this, hands wondering around her back. She was wearing her favorite pair of leather pants to match your skirt and a black tank-top. She moved you so were now on your back on the bed, her hovering over you. She parted her legs with her knee, pushing it against your clothed sex, causing a squeal to escape from your lips. 

Sadly, Abaddon parted her lips from yours, moving them to below your ear.

"Ah, ______. I love seeing you like this, panting. Wanting me to do simply anything to you." She growled. 

You writhed beneath her. She pinned your hips to the bed. 

"That'll become a problem, won't it?" She asked. 

You shook your head. 

She slipped your skirt off, exposing your black lacey panties. She skillfully unbuttoned the red blouse, kissing every part of exposed skin. Your breathing was getting heavier, practically the only thing in the room heard. Abaddon finally finished undressing you, leaving you in black lingerie on the bed. 

"How sweet of you, all for me." 

Suddenly, your hands and legs were bound with silver handcuffs. She knew you loved the intimidating feel of metal on your skin, it added to the pleasure. She sat off the bed and pulled a key from her bra, unlocking the wardrobe and throwing the key to the side. You looked up and saw yourself tied up, vulnerable, unfathomably ready, and begging for a heated touch. 

The pulled on the restraints and moaned, trying to get Abaddon's attention. 

"There, there, pet. Just one second." She responded. 

She had a knife. You wondered what she would do, was it a turn on to have this mysterious feeling. She lay between your legs and cut off the panties you wore. You mewed in slight fear, mostly pleasure as she looked up at you, eyes glossy with desire. 

She examined the sharp blade and lightly dragged it across your hipbone, you watched her process in awe of what she planned. 

"I can tell you want my tongue, ______. You're practically dripping for me...I can almost taste you." She spoke.

She turned the blade, the black rubber handle in her palm. At the bottom of it what was a crimson ruby, matching the lipstick on your torso and her lips. She slowly brought the tip of it toward your mound, soon slipping it inside of you with ease. 

You cried out at the feeling of the soft and cold texture. She pumped it in and out of your wet pussy, making you writhe, moan, whimper, and pull desperately on your restraints. She pulled the handle out of you and licked it clean. 

"Your taste is divine, my dear." She said. 

Putting the blade aside, she kissed you, you tasted yourself on her lips, a sweet mixture. She reached behind you, and unclasped your bra your nipples hardening to the cool air. 

She took the blade again and draped the point over your belly. 

"I need to mark you, I need to show that you're mine." 

She pushed the tip against your skin, piercing the surface and slicing it in half. You screamed in pain and pleasure Soon, the scarlet liquid filled the line in your skin, Abaddon's finger glided over the blood and licked it off her finger. 

"I want to feel your mouth on me." You begged

"Ask and you shall receive." Abaddon complied. 

She bent down and wrapped her mouth around the fresh wound, sucking all the blood from it, drawing figure eight's with her tongue. You screeched at the amazing feel of her warm and mouth on your skin. Goosebumps arose as she kiss her way to your sex. Oh, yes this is what you needed!

Her tongue went straight to your clit, licking light circles and you bucked your hips. Her whole mouth was now on your cunt, sucking and lapping at you. You cried, not thinking you would last long. 

"B-Baby!" You groaned. 

You felt the familiar numbness start in your core and legs, spreading up. The coil in your belly tightened and tightened-

"Not yet." Abaddon scolded. 

You whined, you need to cum. 

She got a candle from the wardrobe, touching the wick to light it. As the wax started to liquidize, she straddled your hips and poured it over your nipples. The hot wax hurt like hell and burned your skin but sent a wave of electricity through your body to your core. You bit your lip and tried not to scream bloody murder, but you would be lying if you said you didn't like it. 

Abaddon left the still burning candle on your belly, over the cut. The wax seeped into your flesh, making you squirm. 

She took off her shirt, exposing her bare breasts. Thank god she never wore bras. 

She started to slide the leather off her legs when you started to dirty talk. 

"Abaddon, baby. I love the feel of your blade against my skin, god it makes me so wet. Maybe your tongue, or fingers...would make me feel better." You innocently sighed. 

She was finally naked when she easily shoved 3 fingers into you, your back arching off the bed. As she brought your closer to another orgasm, she grabbed her own breast and fondled her nipple. The candle flickered off at her command and your dismay.

"I-I'm gonna-" 

You were cut off with a powerful orgasm. You raised off the bed as best as you could and rode Abaddon's fingers harshly. 

She wrapped one leg around your hip and other behind you, pushing her soaked pussy against yours. Now it was Abaddon's turn to moan. She grinded and grinded against your cunt, her wetness against your clit. 

You rolled your hips as best as you could. You looked up and watched yourself have sex with the Queen of Hell, her moaning and you groaning. 

"Fuck, baby, You getting close? The mirrors?" Abaddon panted. 

You nodded your head and whimpered, your body becoming weak from your last spectacular orgasm and the one building up inside. 

"Cum with me... when I say." She gasped. 

You knew she wanted you to watch. You watched her grip your breast and hang her mouth open in pleasure. 

"Now!" She cried. 

That was it. You body convulsed with Abaddon as you came. She kept riding out your orgasms, slowly riding your pussy. You watched her slow down her rhythm just as quickly as she sped it up. 

She lay on top of you and then your restraints were gone. You cuddled against her and felt her heartbeat against your chest. 

"I'll always give you anything you want, ______." She mumbled. 

"I hope." You giggle. 

She giggles along and kisses your hair.


End file.
